


Not Just A Replacement

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle thinks she's just a replacement for Rommie. Dylan shows her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Just A Replacement  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan/Doyle  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,084  
>  **Summary:** Doyle thinks she's just a replacement for Rommie. Dylan shows her otherwise.  
>  **A/N:** written for [smallfandomfest's](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) fest 12

Doyle walked down the darkened corridors of the Andromeda and the longer she walked the angrier she got. It didn’t take a genius to figure out her anger was tied up in her feelings for Dylan and not actually anything that he had done. She ground her teeth together. The man was infuriating.

Honestly, why he couldn’t see her for who, or what she was, was beyond her. The only thing that mattered to him was that she was a replacement for Rommie. Or she would be willing to bet almost anything that that was the way he saw her. As Rommie’s replacement. And not a very good one at that.

At this point she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at her predicament. _Damn, Harper! For giving her human emotions!_ Her life would be so much simpler without them. At least then she wouldn’t be mooning over the fact the captain couldn’t see her, and her feelings for him, if his life depended on it.

“Woah!” 

She was so lost in thought she hadn’t even noticed Beka until it was too late. Their bodies collided and Beka hit the floor on impact.

Beka glared up at Doyle from her seat on the floor as the android held out her hand to help her back onto her feet. “Doyle, didn’t you see me?”

Her blonde hair whipped around her face as she shook her head no. “I’m sorry, Beka. I was just... thinking.”

“Obviously. So, what were you thinking about?”

Once again Doyle shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

“It had to be something pretty interesting for you to knock me over.”

Doyle tried again. “No. It’s not. It’s really nothing.”

“Since my ass was the one on the floor why not let me be the judge of whether it was interesting or not. So spill.”

Doyle turned her head from side to side to see if anyone else was in earshot. As soon as she saw that the corridor was empty except for the two of them she began to speak, “It’s about Dylan.”

It was all Beka could do not to roll her eyes. Of course it was about Dylan. She had seen the way the other woman looked at him. Anyone would have to be blind not to notice. “What about him?”

“It’s just that...” Her sigh echoed through the corridor. “You’re a woman...”

Beka couldn’t help whispering sarcastically under her breath. “The last time I checked.”

Doyle ignored her and continued, “What would you do if a guy, a man that you liked didn’t notice you?”

“I would...” 

But before Beka finish her sentence, Doyle interrupted, “I mean seriously. What would it take to get him to notice me? To look at me and not see me as a replacement for Rommie? I know I’m not a flesh and blood woman, Beka. But I do have feelings. And each time he looks at me I know Dylan sees Rommie. Of that I am absolutely positive.”

“Then you would be absolutely wrong.”

Both women turned their heads to see Dylan standing beside them with a strange look on his face. 

“Dylan, we didn’t hear...”

“Beka, would you mind letting Doyle and I talk in private for a few...”

Before he could finish his sentence, Beka quickly held up her hand. “I’m already gone.” Without another word she turned and walked down the corridor.

Dylan watched until Beka disappeared from view before he turned his attention towards Doyle. “What was this you were saying? You can’t honestly believe I consider you a replacement for Rommie, can you?”

 _What if he had heard what she had said about her feelings for him?_ Doyle quickly shrugged her shoulders as nonchalantly as she could. “I don’t know what to think, Dylan. I just...” She couldn’t believe she was actually blushing like a schoolgirl. One more reason to kick Harper’s ass the next time she saw him. “You know what? Never mind. I must be blowing a circuit or whatever the equivalent of hormones are for an android.”

“Nice try.” His nose wrinkled as he stared down at her. “But it’s not going to work. Do you really think that I see you as a replacement?”

 _What was she supposed to say?_ “Maybe not a replacement for Rommie but I am a replacement.” Her voice was small and sad as she spoke.

“I’m not going to lie to you Doyle. Rommie was my friend. She will always be my friend. And I do hope someday Harper can find a way to bring her back.” He walked until he was closer to her, much closer. “But I wouldn’t give you up just to have her back either.”

Doyle’s eyes widened with wonder. “You wouldn’t?”

He shook his head as he stared down at her. “No. I wouldn’t.”

“Oh.” Her tone was soft as she spoke.

“Now since we’ve gotten the part about my not seeing you as a replacement for Rommie out of the way. Let’s talk about my noticing you.”

She ducked her head as her blush deepened at his words. She couldn’t believe he had heard that or that she hadn’t heard him walk up to them. Her android hearing must be on the fritz. “Just how long were you standing there?”

A slow smile began to curve his lips. “Long enough to know that there is something you want to say to me.”

“I... uh...” Doyle closed her eyes and counted to ten. 

When she opened her eyes again, Dylan’s lips were mere inches from hers. His hands cupped her face. “Would it make it any easier if I told you that there hasn’t been a day that I haven’t not noticed you? I know where you are at in a room at any given moment. Not because you are a part of the Andromeda but because I can’t stop looking for you, just to make sure you are within reaching distance from me.”

“Then why haven’t you made a move or anything?”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Dylan.”

“Ah, I see the old you’re the man and it’s up to you to make the first move, is it?” He waited for Doyle to speak but when it was clear she had no such intention, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “How’s this for a move?” Without another word he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. One that left no doubt in either of their minds where they stood with each other.


End file.
